The Potter Twins and The Diamond of Restoration
by Geminia Riddle
Summary: Viridiana and her sister, Servera have always had strange abilities they couldn't control. Now Hogwarts has added a new program: The Magical Ability Learning Control. Everyone is happy... Except the children of the Dangerous Ability class. Someone has been targeting them and harming the students in that class. Can the two children figure this out? More interesting than it seems
1. The Beginning

**The Twins**

** "****Well, Severa? What do you say? I give you candy for all month, and you don't attempt to kill me every time I play a prank on you."**

**"****Severa is trying to kill our own brother? Underage witchcraft is illegal."**

**"****Oh come on, lighten up, Diana! I didn't mean it so literally."**

**"****Lighten up? I do not recognize that term."**

**The 11-year old children sat at a couch in the Burrow, before the start of term in September. **

**A pair of girls sat together on the couch. Where they lacked the like personalities, the covered up for appearance. **

**One was named Viridiana. The other was named Severa.**

**Viridiana's long curly hair that settled on her ankles was the color of the whitest lavender, her eyes a dark, cold color of lilac. Her skin was pale as freshly fallen snow, her back straighter than an iron rod. **

**Severa had light lavender eyes and a long, gold and grape-tipped blanket of hair that settled over her knees. Her face was a paper white color, and that giggling and laughing mouth kept opening to a red inside. **

**The Burrow was cozy and warm, the adults all talking together while the children all sat together on the couches. **

**The doorbell interrupted the chatter. **

**Ginerva went for the door and pulled it open. **

**"****Why, Draco, I didn't really expect you to come over. Come in, come in."**

**Draco Malfoy:**

**Ex- Death Eater, age: 36, wand: Hawthorne wood, ten inches exact, unicorn hair core. **

**Relations: Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and Scorpius Malfoy. **

**The man's hair was bleach blond and scraped back from his forehead. His eyes were storm clouds, the only thing that stood out over his pale, pointed face. **

**"****Oh! And the Scamanders… Luna!" **

**Ginny squealed like a child and hugged the blonde woman. **

**"****And you have twins!" **

**As the adults chatted again, Lorcan, Lysander (the identical twins that looked a lot like Luna- misty mysterious gray eyes, pale skin and dirty blonde hair).**

**Severa stared over to her sister to see her reaction of the three (cute, but she would never say that in front of her sister) boys. **

**As usual, Viridiana sat with a ramrod straight back, hands clasped in her lap and staring forward coldly. **

**She sighed inwardly. No reaction.**

**She looked over to Lorcan and Lysander. Lorcan's eyes were slightly darker in shade of gray, while Lysander's hair was 3.6 millimeters longer than Lorcan's.**

**Scorpius sat stiffly, in a position similar to Viridiana- next to her; however, he looked wobbly and fidgeted endlessly.**

**What an amusing pair. So different in personality, but so alike in appearance. How did this happen?**

**_A masked woman grabbed her by her wrist and slipped her wand out of her robes, tossing it to her comrade. _**

**_"_****_Avada Kedavera!"_**

**_Green light flashed through the clearing, exploding over the little girl's chest. Her dark eyes flashed with pain, and her head went limp toward her chest. _**

**_The witch let her go. "She's dead, isn't she," the woman nudged her body with her foot. _**

**_Her comrade lifted his mask to look over. "Yup. She's dead."_**

**_Ba-bump._**

**_"_****_Next one." _**

**_The woman gripped the next girl by her wrists and held her by her side._**

**_"_****_One…"_**

**_Ba-bump._**

**_"_****_Two…"_**

**_Ba-bump._**

**_"_****_Three!"_**

**_"_****_No!"_**

**_A blood-curdling shriek echoed through the darkness of the woods and the 'dead' girl flew up and took another curse to her heart. _**

**_While she was down, the man Killed her sister- but instead of collapsing like her sister did, this one disintegrated into sand. In a few seconds, she pieced back together and she fell back to the dark forest floor, eyes wide open. _**

**_Eyes that was mesmerizing. _**

**_The misty color of the irises changed from a dark blue hue and brightened up, flaring into a new, white-lavender color. _**

**_"_****_She's gone! The older one- she's gone!"_**

**_"_****_Diana…"_**

**Severa shook her head. She couldn't afford to remember those memories now. She remembered a Japanese wizarding couple had taken in Viridiana, and she went to Mahoutokoro to study magic at the age of 6, to Beauxbaton at the age of 8, and to Durmstrang at age 9. Which also meant she has perfect control over 4 tongues, including English. **

**Viridiana stared through Severa's window-like eyes, delving deeper into her thoughts and feelings. She pulled out immediately when she saw the Killing. **

**"****Hello."**

**Viridiana spun her head smoothly to the speaker, assessing him at once. **

**Scorpius blinked twice before pursing his lips. "It's… Viridiana, right?"**

**"****Correct."**

**A slight hesitation followed the short exchange. **

**"****Can you really speak 3 languages?"**

**Viridiana stared at him, blinking twice.**

**"****_Do you really doubt my skills?_****" She spoke the three languages through different words, making it sound confusing. **

**Scorpius blinked in surprise. "Wow… That was… Confusing."**

**Viridiana looked forward again. **

**Severa couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Hogwarts. Tomorrow is the big day. She couldn't wait to get up. **

**"****Hey, Diana," The girl shifted in her sleep to indicate she was listening. "Ne?" **

**"****Are you excited?" **

**Severa then realized that this was a silly question, as Viridiana had no emotions.**

**"****Ne… Gomen."**

**Sorry? That was all she said? **

**God, sometimes it was so hard to figure her sister out. **

**_It's too late, to 'pologize,_**

**_It's too late…._**

** "****Hey… Hey, HEY, DIANA!"**

**Viridiana turned toward them and pulled out her headphones. **

**"****Ne?" **

**"****The train will leave in 30 minutes. Let's go!"**

**Viridiana allowed herself to be dragged by her sister into the train, her robes (she changed into them before her sister woke up) sweeping up behind her.**

**They headed for the large, scarlet train billowing steam. Viridiana briefly glimpsed Rose and Hugo speaking to their parents. Rose spotted her. Being her least favorite cousin, she stuck out her tongue at her, her already freckled face scrunching up like a pug dog. Her carrot-like frizzy hair shot up from her head when she shook it. Hugo, however, waved kindly towards them and turned back to their parents. **

**Viridiana and Severa made their way through the steam and boarded the train.**

**While searching for an empty compartment, someone caught Viridiana's eye.**

**A eleven-year-old boy with short raven hair and dark crimson eyes. **

**Viridiana immediately sensed he had a special ability, other than just normal magic.**

**She quickly analyzed crimson eyes, and immediately, the data appeared into her mind.**

**Natsume Riddle**

**Nationality: English**

**Father: Tom Riddle Jr.**

**Mother: Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Wow, what a surprise.**

**Viridiana pulled her hand free and slipped into the compartment they were about to pass.**

**Natsume's head shot up and glared at the lavender-haired girl in his compartment.**

**Viridiana met his hard stare with her own.**

**Red clashed against purple.**

**Servera popped her head into the compartment.**

**"****Oh, there you are! What are you doing? There's a compartment a few steps down; Scorpius is waiting for us!"**

**Viridiana shook her head slowly at her blonde twin.**

**_Not now. He's…. A Riddle._**

**_Oh no. Really? He's cute…_**

**_He seems to have an ability I just can't place…_**

**"****Riddle."**

**The boy looked up.**

**He didn't seem surprised that the strange girl standing before him knew his name. **

**"****What?" He snapped, his voice harsh.**

**"****You have an ability. What is it?"**

**Riddle narrowed his eyes toward the seemingly emotionless girl.**

**"****Why should I show you?"**

**Silence.**

**Servera had left a while ago, leaving the two children in the compartment.**

**Viridiana sat down opposite Natsume, and held out her hand, palm up.**

**She took hold of her white gloves and pulled them off.**

**A small but dainty snowflake spun around in her palm, and with the blink of an eye, dark lilac flames engulfed it. **

**Dark dust swirled around the compartment and a purple star pulsed in both her palms.**

**Viridiana extinguished the star with a clench of her fist, and then tugged her gloves back on.**

**Natsume stared at her with a dark frown on his face.**

**All four children sat in one compartment, with Scorpius and Servera providing most of the talking.**

**Viridiana shot up in her seat and stared out the window.**

**A young woman with turquoise hair was shooting spells at a centaur.**

**The woman flicked her wand and golden ropes shot out of the end of her wand and bound the horseman.**

**The ungloved hand resting on the window froze the windowsill.**

**"****_Avada Kedavera!"_**

**The woman took dark vial and collected the blood from the centaur.**

**Fire erupted from her hand and burnt at the window ferociously.**

**Despite the commotion her sister was causing, Viridiana shook the window clasp open and lit her hand.**

**A little red fairy with dark fiery red hair and blood-red eyes churned out of it.**

**"****Go get it."**

**The red fairy glowed in the dark as it sped towards the darkness of the forest, weaving in and out of leaves and branches.**

**It returned a few minutes later with a dark blue orb that contained something silver inside it.**

**Viridiana uncorked the bottled and let one-drop touch her skin.**

**The skin hissed as shimmery silver scales erupted on her skin.**

**It was like acid.**

**Centaur blood hurt the victim, and is used for a torture device.**

**"****Centaur blood."**

**_What was that woman planning? _**

**"****This year, students we will have a new program, called the MALC program. Students will be classified using a star system, depending on which abilities you have and how well you control it. One star is normal, two star is unusual, three star is rare, and Special star is dangerous and unheard of."**

**Headmistress Blishwick was speaking before the Sorting began.**

**"****There are also special MALC classes: Dangerous Ability, Special Ability, or Standard Ability. You will be assigned a star or stars during the Sorting, for first years."**

**When Scorpius got Sorted, he went to Slytherin with class Special Ability and Two stars. **

**The Sorting droned on and on, until Servera got called. **

**Blishwick wrinkled her nose and gave her a look of disgust, and placed the Hat upon her head.**

**"****SLYTHERIN!"**

**Blishwick then turned toward a very cheerful Servera.**

**"****One star."**

**Blishwick smirked. "Class: Dangerous Ability, Class C."**

**The whole Hall gasped, but Servera just smiled and skipped towards her table.**

**Soon, Viridiana was called. **

**The Headmistress nodded grudgingly toward Viridiana, and again, placed the Sorting Hat upon her head.**

**"****RAVENCLAW!"**

**The girl remained expressionless as she faced Blishwick and held out her hand for the stars.**

**"****Special Star. And Class: Dangerous Ability, Class A."**

**The whole crowd applauded.**

**When Natsume was called up, he was placed in Ravenclaw and received a Special Star.**

**m **


	2. The Beginning (Continued)

**The Potter Twins and the Diamond of Teuponia **

**The Beginning Of It All**

** "****Well, Severa? What do you say? I give you candy for all month, and you don't attempt to kill me every time I play a prank on you."**

**"****Severa is trying to kill our own brother? Underage witchcraft is illegal."**

**"****Oh come on, lighten up, Diana! I didn't mean it so literally."**

**"****Lighten up? I do not recognize that term."**

**The 11-year old children sat at a couch in the Burrow, before the start of term in September. **

**A pair of girls sat together on the couch. Where they lacked the like personalities, they covered up for appearance. **

**One was named Viridiana. The other was named Severa.**

**Viridiana's long curly hair that settled on her ankles was the color of the whitest lavender, her eyes a dark, cold color of lilac. Her skin was pale as freshly fallen snow, her back straighter than an iron rod. **

**Severa had light lavender eyes and a long, gold and grape-tipped blanket of hair that settled over her knees. Her face was a paper white color, and that giggling and laughing mouth kept opening to a red inside. **

**The Burrow was cozy and warm, the adults all talking together while the children all sat together on the couches. **

**The doorbell interrupted the chatter. **

**Ginerva went for the door and pulled it open. **

**"****Why, Draco, I didn't really expect you to come over. Come in, come in."**

**Draco Malfoy:**

**Ex- Death Eater, age: 36, wand: Hawthorne wood, ten inches exact, unicorn hair core. **

**Relations: Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and Scorpius Malfoy. **

**The man's hair was bleach blond and scraped back from his forehead. His eyes were storm clouds, the only thing that stood out over his pale, pointed face. **

**"****Oh! And the Scamanders… Luna!" **

**Ginny squealed like a child and hugged the blonde woman. **

**"****And you have twins!" **

**As the adults chatted again, Lorcan, Lysander (the identical twins that looked a lot like Luna- misty mysterious gray eyes, pale skin and dirty blonde hair).**

**Severa stared over to her sister to see her reaction of the three (cute, but she would never say that in front of her sister) boys. **

**As usual, Viridiana sat with a ramrod straight back, hands clasped in her lap and staring forward coldly. **

**She sighed inwardly. No reaction.**

**She looked over to Lorcan and Lysander. Lorcan's eyes were slightly darker in shade of gray, while Lysander's hair was 3.6 millimeters longer than Lorcan's.**

**Scorpius sat stiffly, in a position similar to Viridiana- next to her; however, he looked wobbly and fidgeted endlessly.**

**What an amusing pair. So different in personality, but so alike in appearance. How did this happen?**

**_A masked woman grabbed her by her wrist and slipped her wand out of her robes, tossing it to her comrade. _**

**_"_****_Avada Kedavera!"_**

**_Green light flashed through the clearing, exploding over the little girl's chest. Her dark eyes flashed with pain, and her head went limp toward her chest. _**

**_The witch let her go. "She's dead, isn't she," the woman nudged her body with her foot. _**

**_Her comrade lifted his mask to look over. "Yup. She's dead."_**

**_Ba-bump._**

**_"_****_Next one." _**

**_The woman gripped the next girl by her wrists and held her by her side._**

**_"_****_One…"_**

**_Ba-bump._**

**_"_****_Two…"_**

**_Ba-bump._**

**_"_****_Three!"_**

**_"_****_No!"_**

**_A blood-curdling shriek echoed through the darkness of the woods and the 'dead' girl flew up and took another curse to her heart. _**

**_While she was down, the man Killed her sister- but instead of collapsing like her sister did, this one disintegrated into sand. In a few seconds, she pieced back together and she fell back to the dark forest floor, eyes wide open. _**

**_Eyes that was mesmerizing. _**

**_The misty color of the irises changed from a dark blue hue and brightened up, flaring into a new, white-lavender color. _**

**_"_****_She's gone! The older one- she's gone!"_**

**_"_****_Diana…"_**

**Severa shook her head. She couldn't afford to remember those memories now. She remembered a Japanese wizarding couple had taken in Viridiana, and she went to Mahoutokoro to study magic at the age of 6, to Beauxbaton at the age of 8, and to Durmstrang at age 9. Which also meant she has perfect control over 4 tongues, including English. **

**Viridiana stared through Severa's window-like eyes, delving deeper into her thoughts and feelings. She pulled out immediately when she saw the Killing. **

**"****Hello."**

**Viridiana spun her head smoothly to the speaker, assessing him at once. **

**Scorpius blinked twice before pursing his lips. "It's… Viridiana, right?"**

**"****Correct."**

**A slight hesitation followed the short exchange. **

**"****Can you really speak 3 languages?"**

**Viridiana stared at him, blinking twice.**

**"****_Do you really doubt my skills?_****" She spoke the three languages through different words, making it sound weird. **

**Scorpius blinked in surprise. "Wow… That was… Confusing."**

**Viridiana looked forward again. **

**Severa couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Hogwarts. Tomorrow is the big day. She couldn't wait to get up. **

**"****Hey, Diana," The girl shifted in her sleep to indicate she was listening. "Ne?" **

**"****Are you excited?" **

**Severa then realized that this was a silly question, as Viridiana had no emotions.**

**"****Ne… Gomen."**

**Sorry? That was all she said? **

**God, sometimes it was so hard to figure her sister out. **

**_It's too late, to 'pologize,_**

**_It's too late…._**

** "****Hey… Hey, HEY, DIANA!"**

**Viridiana turned toward them and pulled out her headphones. **

**"****Ne?" **

**"****The train will leave in 30 minutes. Let's go!"**

**Viridiana allowed herself to be dragged by her sister into the train, her robes (she changed into them before her sister woke up) sweeping up behind her.**

**They headed for the large, scarlet train billowing steam. Viridiana briefly glimpsed Rose and Hugo speaking to their parents. Rose spotted her. Being her least favorite cousin, she stuck out her tongue at her, her already freckled face scrunching up like a pug dog. Her carrot-like frizzy hair shot up from her head when she shook it. Hugo, however, waved kindly towards them and turned back to their parents. **

**Viridiana and Severa made their way through the steam and boarded the train.**

**While searching for an empty compartment, someone caught Viridiana's eye.**

**A eleven-year-old boy with short raven hair and dark crimson eyes. **

**Viridiana immediately sensed he had a special ability, other than just normal magic.**

**She quickly analyzed his crimson eyes, and immediately, the data appeared into her mind.**

**Natsume Riddle**

**Nationality: English**

**Father: Tom Riddle Jr.**

**Mother: Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Wow, what a surprise.**

**Viridiana pulled her hand free and slipped into the compartment they were about to pass.**

**Natsume's head shot up and glared at the lavender-haired girl in his compartment.**

**Viridiana met his hard stare with her own.**

**Red clashed against purple.**

**Servera popped her head into the compartment.**

**"****Oh, there you are! What are you doing? There's a compartment a few steps down; Scorpius is waiting for us!"**

**Viridiana shook her head slowly at her blonde twin.**

**_Not now. He's…. A Riddle._**

**_Oh no. Really? He's seems rather cute…_**

**_He seems to have an ability I just can't place…He's trying to keep it hidden._**

**"****Riddle."**

**The boy looked up.**

**He didn't seem surprised that the strange girl standing before him knew his name. **

**"****What?" He snapped, his voice harsh.**

**"****You have an ability. What is it?"**

**Riddle narrowed his eyes toward the seemingly emotionless girl.**

**"****Why should I show you? And how do you know?"**

**Silence.**

**Servera had left a while ago, leaving the two children in the compartment.**

**Viridiana sat down opposite Natsume, and held out her hand, palm up.**

**She took hold of her white gloves and pulled them off.**

**A small but dainty snowflake spun around in her palm, and with the blink of an eye, dark lilac flames engulfed it. **

**Dark dust swirled around the compartment and a purple star pulsed in both her palms.**

**Viridiana extinguished the star with a clench of her fist, and then tugged her gloves back on.**

**Natsume stared at her with a dark frown on his face.**

**All four children sat in one compartment, with Scorpius and Servera providing most of the talking.**

**Viridiana shot up in her seat and stared out the window.**

**A young woman with turquoise hair was shooting spells at a centaur.**

**The woman flicked her wand and golden ropes shot out of the end of her wand and bound the horseman.**

**The ungloved hand resting on the window froze the windowsill.**

**"****_Avada Kedavera!"_**

**The woman took dark vial and collected the blood from the centaur.**

**Fire erupted from her hand and burnt at the window ferociously.**

**Despite the commotion her sister was causing, Viridiana shook the window clasp open and lit her hand.**

**A little red fairy with dark fiery red hair and blood-red eyes churned out of it.**

**The fairy tinkled. "Mistress?"**

**"****Go get it."**

**The red fairy glowed in the dark as it sped towards the darkness of the forest, weaving in and out of leaves and branches.**

**It returned a few minutes later with a dark blue orb that contained something silver inside it.**

**Viridiana uncorked the bottled and let one-drop touch her skin.**

**The skin hissed as shimmery silver scales erupted on her skin.**

**It was like acid.**

**Centaur blood hurt the victim, and is used for a torture device.**

**"****Centaur blood."**

**_What was that woman planning? _**

**"****This year, students we will have a new program, called the ALICE program. Students will be classified using a star system, depending on which abilities you have and how well you control it. One star is normal, two star is unusual, three star is rare, and Special star is dangerous and unheard of."**

**Headmistress Blishwick was speaking before the Sorting began.**

**"****There are also special ALIC classes: Dangerous Ability, Special Ability, or Standard Ability. You will be assigned a star or stars during the Sorting, for first years."**

**When Scorpius got Sorted, he went to Slytherin with class Special Ability and Two stars. **

**The Sorting droned on and on, until Servera got called. **

**Blishwick wrinkled her nose and gave her a look of disgust, and placed the Hat upon her head.**

**"****SLYTHERIN!"**

**Blishwick then turned toward a very cheerful Servera.**

**"****Three Stars."**

**Blishwick smirked. "Class: Dangerous Ability, Class C."**

**The whole Hall gasped, but Servera just smiled and skipped towards her table.**

**Soon, Viridiana was called. **

**The Headmistress nodded grudgingly toward Viridiana, and again, placed the Sorting Hat upon her head.**

**"****RAVENCLAW!"**

**The girl remained expressionless as she faced Blishwick and held out her hand for the stars.**

**"****Special Star. Class: Dangerous Ability, Class A."**

**The whole crowd applauded.**

**When Natsume was called up, he was placed in Ravenclaw and received a Special Star.**

**It was bad enough he was in her house, and her star level. **

**"****And Class: Dangerous Ability, Class A."**

**Natsume slipped in a seat next to the white-haired girl, and glanced at her.**

**Viridiana returned with a cool glare, but then focused her attention on Blishwick instead. **

**Viridiana did not enjoy her first night in school. **

**Hogwarts used to be a dream. Now it seemed like a nightmare.**

**The next morning, or more like, dawn, Viridiana went to the second floor girl's bathroom.**

**There was a loud shriek from Moaning Myrtle when she entered. **

**"****Ms. Potter! Oh, young lady, such a pleasure…"**

**Then she dove back down to the toilets with a splash.**

**Viridiana walked to the sink.**

**"****_Open Up._****"**

**The sink collapsed and a tunnel formed at its mouth.**

**Viridiana was about to step in when she felt a something grab her and pull her away from the sink.**

**"****What are you doing!? That's the Chamber of Secrets!" **

**It was a boy's voice. It was harsh, cold and angry.**

**None other than the Riddle boy himself.**

**"****Servera is in there."**

**The girl pulled out of Natsume's grasp, and skidded down the curved tunnel.**

**When she saw the black lip of stone, the girl twirled and glided down to the ground as a massive glowing phoenix. **

**She shrank back to normal size and flicked her wand- the Elder Wand- and a light appeared. More like a little fire.**

**"****Servera-chan?"**

**"****ONEE-SAN! What are you doing here?"**

**Servera was sitting at the mouth of the statue of Slytherin. **

**The girl ran and slipped over to the pair of children, when Viridiana noticed black circles around the girl's eyes. **

**Viridiana tossed her wand into the air, and as it flipped, it was encased with glowing light, finally transforming it into a half-moon topped staff with a revolving purple crystal in the middle of it.**

**Viridiana grabbed the staff and suddenly wacked Servera across the head with it.**

**"****Ow, ONEE-SAN! Why did you do that?"**

**"****You need your sleep, Servera. Go get it."**

**"****Well, you need it too! You're like a creepy vampire!"  
>"Servera, if you were ever caught out in the middle of curfew, Blishwick would just downgrade you to a no star."<strong>

**Servera hung her head. Besides, why had Blishwick downgraded her when she knew perfectly well that the girl was capable of a three-star? **

**Viridiana turned away with a sigh. "Never mind. Your first class is in the West Tower, the 13****th**** room to the right."**

**She turned tail and left the room quickly. **

**The Dangerous Ability Class: A**

**Viridiana was sitting in a classroom next to the Riddle boy she hated.**

**The professor in front of the room was a dull woman called Meganne, and she was forcing them into partners to duel.**

**"****Now, Riddle! Potter! You two, you've got powerful abilities. Please, stand in the middle of this podium-" She gestured to the middle of the Charms classroom- "And please present your abilities."**

**Natsume and Viridiana made their way the center, girl students cooing and trying to touch Natsume as he passed. No boy dared to even look at her as she stepped down to the middle. **

**They stood back to back in the center.**

**"****One."**

**They took one step forward each.**

**"****Two."**

**Another step.**

**"****Three." **

**Step.**

**"****Four."**

**A tensed step.**

**"****Five."**

**The last one.**

**"****BEGIN!"**

**Shadows began to stretch and suddenly peeled off the walls at the boys command. Several raced towards her, screaming and shrieking.**

**Viridiana stood her ground.**

**Everyone held his or her breath. The room was dead silent, except for the whooshing of the shadows.**

**The girl raised her hands.**

**A ring of glowing red fire circled her legs, and slowly started to rise towards the shadows, the flames licking at the dark wisps.**

**The shadows were soon gone, and the stadium applauded.**

**But the boy was not finished.**

**He held out a red tear-shaped pendant from his neck, and under his breath, (Viridiana could hear, of course) chanted a strange spell.**

**Darkness settled onto the grounds, everything freezing.**

**Natsume snapped his fingers.**

**The window behind him shattered into multicolored pieces.**

**Dementors floated into the room behind him, but their target seemed to be the girl, not anyone else in the room.**

**Viridiana held out her hands in front of her again. **

**A white, silvery phoenix leapt out of her outstretched palms, charging at the Dementors. **

**The hooded creatures headed back, but the Patronus disappeared.**

**The girl held a hovering black orb in her hands that seemed to be sucking everything into it, yet everything stayed in place.**

**And suddenly, shadows swirled around the room. It was the trick that she had pulled off on the train with the boy, yet twice as powerful.**

**The Dementors screamed in agony, and their tips of their clocks started turning into ash.**

**Natsume narrowed his eyes. **

**Viridiana gave him a challenging look. **

**Natsume (mockingly) bowed slightly. "Your attack."**

**A ring of purple fire erupted around her again.**

**"****Very well." She replied.**

**A flash of the fire leapt out towards him. Natsume pulled something out of the folds of his robes- a flash of darkness- and the fire flickered out.**

**In his hands, he held a black blade encrusted with a dark blood-red jewel. **

**He swung it in his hands, then returned it to his robes.**

**This time, he charged.**

**His hands were engulfed with black fire, and he swung them at the girl.**

**She blocked him with her arm, then spun away from him. Her hands were engulfed with purple flames now.**

**She was hitting at him before he could block it, so he dodged under the attack and hit at her legs.**

**She leapt back and sent a jet of lilac flame at his face. **

**Natsume twisted his arm and black flames met hers, full force.**

**The two opponents twisted in a circle around each other, unwilling to let go of their own flame for the other to be declared the winner of the little match.**

**The bell rang.**

**Meganne clapped her hands. "Okay, you can let go now. Potter, Riddle, well done. 50 points to Ravenclaw each."**

**After that class, Viridiana and Natsume were standing alone in the classroom.**

**"****Not bad for a Riddle."**

**"****Not too bad for a Potter."**

**They glared at each other for a little while, and then Natsume turned away and snatched his bag.**

**"****I'm going to my next class. Unless you want to glare at an empty wall, come on before we're late."**

**Viridiana took her satchel (charmed) and made her way down the corridor with the boy.**

**Well, perhaps Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all.**


End file.
